


Everyone's Got A Kink

by shannonknits



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mention of spanking, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonknits/pseuds/shannonknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony discovers one of Loki’s kinks, and gleefully takes advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's Got A Kink

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh. This happened? I have never written smut. I have never written _fic_. But I wanted Tony/Loki spanking, and I wasn't finding it, and apparently I just type up smut out of the blue at 4am when I can't sleep. So if it's bad, it's because I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. *nods* That should cover it.

Tony had Loki pinned face-down on the bed, one hand fisted in the god’s unruly dark hair, the other gripping his hip and hauling his ass up and back into the harsh rhythm Tony had settled into. Loki had been acting prissier than usual earlier, snipping and snarking at every little thing while Tony had tried to repair the latest damage to his suit in his lab. Instead of letting the God of Mischief work himself into a full-blown hissy fit, and thus risk having to run around the penthouse putting out small fires and miscellaneous explosions until Loki had worked the tantrum out of his system, Tony approached the situation the best way he knew how: by fucking the bad mood right out of him.

Tony took in the sight before him; Loki’s face was pressed into the bed, his hands fisted into the sheets, hips working back onto Tony’s cock as much as the frenetic pace and Tony’s firm hand on his hip would allow. A curl of arousal stirred in his belly, knowing he was the only one who was allowed to get the god in such a submissive position. For all his swagger and aloof attitude, Loki greedily took every opportunity to get into Tony’s bed. Or bent over his couch. Or that one time in the group training room that they weren’t allowed to discuss ever again. (Steve insists he was traumatized by the sight of the two “rutting like animals”; Loki still makes a point of switching the screensaver of Steve’s computer to the surveillance footage of the “incident” every chance he gets).

Tony briefly skimmed the hand not fisted in Loki’s hair over the elegant arch of the god’s pale back before gripping one of his ass cheeks, tilting his hips up at a sharper angle. Loki’s ass was a delightful mottled shade of pink from the insistent pounding of Tony’s hips, standing out in sharp relief against the creamy-pale expanse of the rest of his skin.

“Fuckin’ love you like this, all spread out for me, taking my cock so easy.”

Loki hummed a non-committal sound of agreement under him, arching back into Tony’s thrusts, fingers tightening in the sheets when Tony’s cock hit his prostate.

Tony’s pace quickened as the words tumbled out of him unchecked, sex-fogged brain not bothering to filter thoughts to words. “Love your ass, pinking up so pretty for me.” He gripped Loki’s ass harder, wanting to imprint his fingertips there. “Bet it would look fucking hot marked up all red from my hand prints, wouldn’t it?”

He felt Loki tense beneath him, heard a warning growl of “ _Tony_ ” before he even realized what he had said.

Spurred on, Tony gripped Loki’s hair harder, bent lower over him to growl into his ear. “You’d love it, wouldn’t you? All-powerful god bent over a lowly mortal’s knee, made to take a spanking like a naughty schoolboy.”

“Fuck you, Stark” Loki snarled beneath him, making a move to shove Tony off of him.

Tony’s hand connected with Loki’s ass with a resounding _slap_ , startling a choked-off gasp from the god, his hips instinctively hitching back, seeking more contact. Loki buried his face further into the sheets, but Tony could still see the shame burn across the back of his neck and tips of his ears.

“I _knew_ it!” Tony crowed, positively gleeful at having found one of the god’s weaknesses.

Loki turned his head away, a “fuck you” muttered into the mattress, though it was halfhearted at best, and he hadn’t stopped moving back into Tony’s thrusts.

Tony pulled back, using his grip in Loki’s hair to pull the god up with him so that Loki was kneeling back onto Tony’s lap, thighs spread wide on the bed, back pressed into Tony’s chest. Tony wrapped one arm possessively around Loki’s chest, gripping one of his thighs with the other hand.

He pressed his lips to Loki’s ear, low growl gravely with arousal. “I should take you over my knee right here. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? I would spank you until you were _begging_ me to let you come. I could shove my fingers up your ass and spank you until you came, rutting in my lap like a bitch in heat.” He was plastered to Loki’s back by this point, the thought of the god bent over his lap spurring him on, any sense of rhythm long gone.

Loki had given up all pretense of not being completely aroused by Tony’s filthy talk, and was desperately working his ass back onto Tony’s cock, trying to match his rhythm. He was arched back tighter than a bowstring, head dropped back onto Tony’s shoulder, one hand clawing into Tony’s hair, the other frantically working his own cock.

Tony tightened his grip on Loki’s chest, feeling arousal coiling tightly in his belly. “Did Thor ever spank you as a kid? He did, didn’t he? Big brother trying to keep his smart-mouthed younger brother in line.”

Loki stiffened in his grip, eyes flying open and hand dropping away from his cock. He yanked Tony’s hair, snarling out his name in warning.

Tony felt a thrill, knowing he was getting under the god’s skin, and wrapped his fingers around Loki’s cock, pressing onward. “Did he give you privacy, or did he make an example of you, taking you over his knee wherever you stood? Baring your ass and spanking it till it was burning red in front of anyone who happened by. Did he know how much it turned you on? Or were you able to get away before you jerked yourself off like a little whore?”

“Goddammit, Tony!” Loki went rigid in Tony’s arms, coming over Tony’s hand working his cock, shame and arousal burning through his belly. Tony pulled his hand from Loki’s cock and tightened his grip on Loki’s hips, cursing and hauling him back into short, desperate thrusts until he came, spilling inside of Loki, biting down into his shoulder to muffle his shout of pleasure.

Both collapsed forward, boneless and exhausted, Tony rolling onto his back beside Loki. He turned his head to take in the sight of the god, sprawled on his belly looking completely debauched, face still flushed, but defiantly meeting Tony’s gaze.

Tony flapped a weak hand at Loki’s hip, panting out, “you’re a kinky son of a bitch, you know that?”

Loki rolled his eyes and burrowed his head deeper into the pillows at the top of the bed. “Me? I believe you were the one doing all the talking, Stark,” his usual sarcasm tamped down by the contented glow of the aftermath of sex.

They lay in a comfortable drowsy silence until Tony piped up,

“Hey, you know what? I bet I could totally find you a Catholic schoolboy uniform.”

Loki flipped him the bird before pulling the blankets over his head, feeling the bed shake with Tony’s laughter.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Receiving End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818584) by [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen)




End file.
